User blog:REAL LunarWhiteX1/The Ghosts of Jailbreak (part 2)
This is the second part of The ghosts of Jailbreak. I suggest youread part if you havent already done so. This is the link ''https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:REAL_LunarWhiteX1/Ghosts_of_Jailbreak ''Part 2 (120years ago)(1899). Prologue '' Txat was a lonely person. His parents had been murdered a few years ago. He lived in an orphanage and has heavily discriminated. Txat was different, in a way. A different user. He was unregistered. Txat was lonely for most of his childhood. Everyone liked bullying him in the neighbourhood he lived in. Except one boy was quite also odd. His name was Organic. He too was different, but developed a relationship with Txat. They grew up in the same orphanage and had similar lives. One evening, a murderer came. Txat and Organic fled from the orphanage. They ran to the Forest of Mist and decided to live there. They lived peacefully until one night something sinister happened... (14years later)(1913) Txat and Organic stayed in the Forest of Mist, they were too scared to go back. Then they heard something. Some noise. Then, something indescribable appeared. ''Death...''The two were confused. They got their weapons out. But they were useless. ''Death ''shot a bolt of dark magic. It hit both of them. The dark matter corrupted their hearts and turned them into dark ghosts. They haunted the forest until it was cut down, to make room for the new prison. Soon, all of the 19th century stuff was turned into a city, now know as ''Jailcity. ''The ghosts continued to haunt the area but they liked visiting the jail for some so called “fun”.( killing someone ) ''(Present)(9am)(Morning). Present '' The Night Investigators ''looked for clues of who this mysterious murderer was. The knew one obvious fact, it haunted the prison. But that made the job hard because tons of police officers patrolled the area. They needed a large team to take down the 200+police officers that guarded the prison. RogueLax had an idea. '(Start of chat) ''(RogueLax Speaking) I think we should gather up the other survivors of my RogueLax Criminal Organization. ''(Reply) ''(ExecutiveLight speaking) '''Maybe, but we can vote about it. ''(Replies) (REAL LunarWhiteX1, Jdoggie14, Gamerz1436 and CosmicKai227 speaking) '''I agree with Executive. '(Replies) ''(OofImStupid, This3iz3a3appleT,LightningstrikerV, AmyD1, BROXTONYAY and IllusionatiAlpha speaking) '''Lets go with Rogue's plan. '(Reply)(ExecutiveLight speaking) OK, OK, so, CosmicKai227, Gamerz1346, BROXTONYAY,Rogue, LightningstrikerV, OofImStupid, IllusionatiAlpha and AmyD1 will go to one one of the Army Helicopters to look for survivors or people that can help us while the rest of us are going to guard the base. Sound fair? ''(Replies) (All) '''Yes ExecutiveLight. '(Relpy) ''(ExecutiveLight speaking) '''Good. Now lets get to business. Ok, so Jdoggie, you will guard the back side of the area while Lunar, you will guard the front and I will guard the right. Apple, you will guard the left. ''Soon the search team left the base grounds and went out to search for people that could help solve this mysterious ghost killer thing. The remaining members of the ''Night Investigators ''headed over to their guard positions. ''Meanwhile... The Night Investigators ''in the army heli didnt have much luck. They searched the whole of ''Jailcity ''but they didn't find any survivor whatsoever. But they soon decided to split up.No one had luck but one did. IllusionatiAlpha found an apartment that seemed-''odd. ''He opened the door to find some criminals by the names of Ticketsback4, PorshceBookOne, Ayywassup1, Bluegun5 2.0, DiscordReistance and NX2ER. He asked them if they could help them out taking out the police officers. They were surprised to see IllusionatiAlpha.'(Start of chat) (Bluegun5 2.0 speaking) ''Hi Illusionati. Do you need help? ''(Reply) (IllusionatiAlpha speaking) '''Loads of help. We need to take down some, police officers. '''(Reply) ''(Ticketsback4 speaking) '''How many police officers?(Reply) (IllusionatiAlpha speaking) '''Over 200 police officers. '(Reply) ''(Bluegun5 2.0 speaking) '''No problem, we got you covered. '(Reply) ''(IllusionatiAlpha speaking) '''Great. Can you please head over to the abandoned cargo storage area. We will discuss our plans over their. By the way, do we need to pay you? '(Reply) '(Bluegun5 2.0 speaking) ''You don't need to pay us. The deal is sealed. We will head over to the area in around 1 hour ('Reply) (IllusionatiAlpha speaking) '''Thanks. ''IllusionatiAlpha exited building and found that the Army Heli was waiting for him. The crew knew that IllusionatiAlpha had some good news and let him in. Then they flew back to the Investigation Base.' (12pm)(Noon) The search party reported what they had found. The they heard a loud noise. 1 Monster truck had arrived at the gate. The gate opened and then ExecutiveLight and Bluegun5 2.0 had a discussion about their plan. The plan was that everyone would go in and fight while REAL LunarWhiteX1 and Teknobytez(formerly known as RogueLax) would stay up in the BlackHawks ready to missile/bomb the police. They would assault the prison at night to sort of "ambush" the police officers. That was their master plan, But then a Lamborghini came up to the criminal base. The driver, DiabeticDinonugget came over to help the criminals investigate. He wanted to be part of this too. Luckily, another bunch of users came by the names of Nightmare StudiosYT, The lumber tycoonist, Hyperplug, Bacon Activist and Nikki came back. They waited until nightfall to attack (10pm)(Night Time) The Night Investigators ''lurked slowly towards that prison. They had painted the BlackHawks black because they didn't wanted to be seen. The straight off-strike group parachuted down to the walls of the jail. They got their pistols out and slowly started to kill some cops. It was a game of silent killing. The ''Night Investigators ''used pistols because shotguns made to much noise. Others used Rifles and AK-47s. Suddenly a group of police officers came out of the police station, suspicious that the night murderer was back. The ''Night Investigators ''crouched down, making sure they weren't seen by the police officers. Some of the ''Night Investigators ''silently shot the police officers as if they taking damage out of no where. ''OOF! ''The group died. ''Phew ''After that they took out more police officers. After a while, all the police officers were killed. Most of the other police officers were guarding the military base jail because the prisoners over there were really professional at escaping and robbing. So that was why the break in was especially easy. The criminals jumped down from the walls and went to the main building. But suddenly, there was a noise. The sound of ''Death. The criminals each took a step back. RUN! ''Teknobytez and REAL LunarWhiteX1 landed their BlackHawks on the ground. Suddenly, Nightmare StudiosYT and LightningstrikerV got struck by a bolt of dark magic and were seriously injured. A few others took a glimpse at ''Death ''and feared the worst. They thought they were to die but luckily, the BlackHawk pilots flew away. ''(6am)(Dawn) The Night Investigators ''were back at the base, shocked of what they had seen. Most people would have died because they didn't have a group of people along with 2 army helicopters. But since two of their friends were seriously injured, they had to help out. They didn't know what to do. Then someone shouted: ''I think we should go to the hospital and steal an ambulance that automatically heals that player, and if we were to ask, cops would come to arrest us since we are still counted as criminals. ''Everyone thought it was a good idea so they went to the hospital to heal their friends. REAL LunarWhiteX1 stole an ambulance and bring it to the cargo area. They put LightningstirkerV on the stretcher and then Nightmare StudiosYT. It was a close call to death but later on, they would probably be dead already. 'To be continued... ''' I may be considered a fast typer so please notify me if i made a mistake Category:Blog posts